Abstract The mission of the UC Davis MARC program is to increase the diversity of students who complete their baccalaureate degree, and subsequently pursue a PhD or MD/PhD in a biomedical research-focused STEM field. To achieve this, we have developed an academic and research-focused training program for students in underrepresented groups in biomedical sciences. To fulfill this mission, we propose to recruit 10 students, annually, to participate in a two to three year MARC training program, which will include at least two summers of full-time research and two academic years of part-time research. Our MARC program will promote student retention and academic excellence through activities that facilitate social and academic integration and scientific identity formation within a supportive peer group environment. It will engage students in research as well as in discussions of biomedical research topics, integrity in research, and experimental design. It will also provide them with experience in scientific presentations both oral and written, experience in proposal writing, guidance in the graduate school application process, and career information. To achieve these goals, our MARC program will have four main components: advising, research experience, professional development, and community activities that enhance science identity formation and provide important sources of social support. This program has the following measurable objectives. MARC students will: (1) learn the importance of conducting biomedical research responsibly, ethically, and with integrity; (2) increase their scientific research expertise with respect to understanding scientific reasoning, rigorous experimental design, data analysis, and interpretation; (3) develop skills to communicate scientific research to a variety of audiences, including those at national conferences; (4) develop a science identity, science community values, self-efficacy, and sense of belonging; (5) develop a network of supportive mentors who are at a variety of career stages, including faculty research mentors and graduate students; (6) engage in outreach and/or mentorship activities; (7) be extensively prepared to create competitive graduate school applications; (8) maintain/enhance their commitment to careers in biomedical research; (9) graduate at a rate of 90% with a GPA that is competitive for entrance into a PhD program; and (10) enter PhD or MD/PhD programs in biomedical related disciplines within 3 years of graduation at a rate of at least 60%.